


Please remember me.

by VanillaExtract01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Draft I forgot to post, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghostbur, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is proof read though, M/M, Minor Violence, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaExtract01/pseuds/VanillaExtract01
Summary: Ghostbur doesn't remember his connections with Dream, only the phantom of his touches and whispered words.'Now, he sat reclined in a field trying his fortune at getting him to remember -remember him- him and their lopsided fiction. Pain seeped into his heart as his once mister now stared numbly upwards, white eyes complete whipped of any sentiment.'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Please remember me.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on tik tok this person talking about how in Wilbur's new music video when he pulls his hair he looks like he enjoyed it a little too much and it set a spark off in me.

Dream still had it memorized how Wilbur could unwind him, all his troubled thoughts about conflict and other disputes across his SMP all would relax into a faded impression, forgotten almost completely. Every little knot that compromised his perfect thread of string would unravel as soon as the boy crossed his path. Whether it was kissing that marvelled down in a downwards spiral from his sore neck to his abdomen or if it was fucking him into the uncoated headboard until he was broken down to his final atom. Wilbur had always found a way to mend any problem he had, keep his body glowing and mind sharp though out the mind-numbing strategic work he had to endure.

When the initial shots of fireworked-TNT paraded the heavens above he stood patient on top of a hill, fantasizing the soft quilt that would land under his laboured back after nightfall. Devoured the thought of how Wilbur would nail his wrists down and buss him helpless only for moments later have their fingers intertwine as Dream's own fireworks worked down his stomach. No longer would they have to confide their pleads and advantageous words, they could scream them, yell them for the world to hear. They were meant to be the only ones left in the predicament of this nation.

Yet when the outcries and roaring explosions faded into pained silent and sobs of horror the brunette was not where he was meant to prevail. No boy was walking up behind him, gently kneading circles into his hips as they watched L'Manburg crumble. _No_. He was bent in a veil to his father, a sharp blade pierced his chest in the same spot Dream's hands used to flatter. The sight humiliated him, left him feeling ashamed of ever touching the other. He walked away triumphant but defeated, mad at the ground around him. Feverishly furious with himself and the one he used to beg to.

Months passed. His strategies that once left countries quivering at his feet now relied on his previous demonstrations and the carefully put together words that kept people remembering. His nights weren't the same either, wasted itching to imitate what Wilbur did to him, it didn't matter if it was by his own hands or someone else's. It wasn't right. No one could recreate what they once had. Perhaps it was desperation that forced Dream to invite the dead shell of his devotee to follow him. Maybe that's why now, he sat reclined in a field trying his fortune at getting him to remember -remember _him_ \- _him_ and their _lopsided fiction_. Pain seeped into his heart as his once mister now stared numbly upwards, white eyes complete whipped of any sentiment.

The blond confessed sweet nothings to him, pressing sheepish kisses onto the desaturated boy's lips as if Wilbur was still alive within him. Living in the imaginary; _instructions for him to fasten his pace as he tried his hand at control. Slowly riding as his hands fiddled with buttons only to be harshly shoved to the turf, muck seeping under his nails and dirt into his hair as the other climbed in between his legs and tugged at his roots._

Dream sighed and moved toward reality, bumping his noses against the other's as his eyes closed and Ghostbur's didn't.

Ghostbur laid deflected by the action, all so familiar yet distant. He understood the actions and the circumstance that would and are taking place. Being kissed, hands under his shirt, the tongue that pushed up onto his own. Yet still, his emotions stayed nonchalant as always, nothing scrapped at his stomach apart from fingernails. No excitement, nor extreme pleasure attacked him, he only recognised the words and lip movements, returned them in dubious accuracy:

"I'm yours." Dream mumbled.

"Always will be." Ghostbur gasped as a sudden entrance that took away his missing breath.

"It's been so long."

The words rang in his head, recollected in the dusty archives of his memories, hidden deep within his distant soul, sat by a withering flame. Each word matched up perfectly in his mind's puzzle piece apart from one important detail. _He didn't remember Dream saying it._

A lone finger traced his insides as something painfully sweet washed over his senses, rendered him into a new feeling he hadn't felt before.

"You-" a low grunt bypassed him, "you didn't say that to me."

"No, I didn't" Dream pushed another finger into Ghostbur, squeezing his thigh for support as he powered his fingers to push away, "you said that to me."

Wilbur would have smiled warmly at him, nothing like how Ghostbur was starring up at him now, face nearly unfazed by his actions below the belt, only trivial groans and low inhales. He looked stunned with the mixture of toil.

"Our third time." Dream recalled, running a hand soothingly under the boy's sweater, "I was nervous to lose you to someone else." _Niki, Tommy, Techno, Fundy. Any one of your friends._

The feelings are what stayed the most. The jealousy, the pleasure and the overwhelming overstimulation, it nearly killed Dream to think of Wilbur- Ghostbur ever even going near someone else. A hard reality he had to face daily.

"Was I not as faithful as I thought?" The oldest whispered.

"No, I was paranoid." Dream leaned down in front of the others face, pushing in a third finger with a struggled groan, watching as Ghostbur stayed monotone. "You were too good to be true."

"Guess I was." A pained laugh filled the air between them.

"Why did you say yes to this?" The blond muttered, moving in a haze to Ghostbur's neck, kissing a stray kiss onto it. Passion slowly dissolved within Dream, the lust and need to feel Wilbur one last time flew away. His erection falling slumber.

Wilbur spoke inaudibly in the back of Ghostbur's mind, starring caringly up at his old lover, _I can still feel how I craved you._ "Dunno really, I guess I just wanted to spend time with you."

"I want to stop." Dream laid down onto the ghost, pulling out his fingers and whipping it into the boy's stomach.

He was done with this. He needed to move on.

"Go to the snow, don't come back Will- Ghostbur."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this ._.


End file.
